Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. Gadgets used by or stored in the Warehouse can be found here. Artifacts mentioned in the Warehouse 13 series, comics, novel or other spinoff material are marked as (*). Canon artifacts with fan made effects or histories are marked (canon). The link in the parenthesis will take you to the Warehouse 13 Official Wiki artifact page. # *007's Gadgets *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *3-D Glasses *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *12th Street Sign and Rubble From The Algiers Motel *15th Century Rat Catching Bag *16th Century Ear Trumpet * *23 Blades from the Assassination of Julius Ceasar *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink *42nd Street Film Marquee * *76 Trombones (canon) *90s "Batman" Playing Cards *1800s Safety Coffin Bell *1895 White House Christmas Tree Lights *1907 Thomas Flyer from the 1908 New York to Paris Race *1916 Jersey Shore Shark Tooth *1930s Santa Claus Hat *1950s Blue Police Telephone Box *1950s Vegas Poker Deck *1955 Triple Die-Cents *1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy *1960s Telephone *1977 NYC Blackout DJ Mixer *1979 National Christmas Tree Star *1980s Jukebox *2000 New Year's Ball A *A.A. Milne's Honey Dipper *Aaron's Rod *ABBA's Champagne Glasses *Abby Normal's Brain (canon) *Abd Al-Rahman Al-Gillani's Walking Stick *Abigail Williams' Pendent *Abing's Erhu *Abraham's Sapphire *Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat * *Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter's Woodcutting Axe *Abraham Suydam's Golden Pocketwatch *Abu al-Qasim's Bellows *Abu al-Qasim's Forceps *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Achilles' Arrow * *Ada Lovelace's Dress *Adam Lanza's Gun *''A Dictionary of the English Language'' by Samuel Johnson *Adolf Frederick's Silver Cutlery Set *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Adolph Hitler's Microphone (canon) *Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs (canon) *Aegean Pirate Sails *Aegicoros' Goblet *Aesop's Cloak *Aesop's Grapevine *Aesop's Pendant *Aesop's Rope *Aesop's Tablets (canon) *Afghan Bronze Vase *African Tribal Elephant Tusk * *AFV Video Screen *Agatha Christie's Typewriter (canon) *Agatha Christie's Wedding Ring *Agent Aden Taylor's God-Tier Clock *Agent Aden Taylor's God Tier Outfit *Agent Brady Brown's Glasses *Agent Kipling's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Agnocide’s Tunic *Aguara's Carob *Ahmahd Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *Air from the Great Stink of 1858 *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Airbrushes from Disney Studios (canon) *A.J. Hackett's Bungee Cord *Al Capone's Fedora *Al Capone's Machine Guns (canon) *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Albert Butz's Glasses * *Albert Einstein's Bridge Device * *Albert Einstein's Chalk *Albert Einstein's Comb (canon) *Albert Stevens’ Paintbrush *Albertus Magnus' Quill Pen *Albrecht Dürer's Rhinoceros Horn *Album of 'The Masked Marauders' *Aldrich Ames' Chalk *Aleister Crowley's Hat and Sacrificial Knife *Aleister Crowley's Ruby Studded Universal Hexagram Necklace * *Alessandro Volta's Biscuit Bin * *Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat and Goggles * *Alethiometer *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alexander of Abonoteichus' Grimorie *Alexander Alekhine's Chess Set (canon) *Alexander Bain's Fax Machine *Alexander D'Agapeyeff's Telegraph *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander Graham Bell's Telephone Wire *Alexander the Great's Bronze Breastplate *Alexander the Great's Polished Shield *Alexander the Great's Time-Turner *Alexander the Great's Xyston *Alexander of Greece's Pocket Watch *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alexander Hermann’s Gold Watch *Alexander von Humboldt's Fern *Alexander Wilson's Falconry Glove *Alexey Leonov's "Near the Moon" *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board *Alexis St. Martin's Musket Powder *Alfred Dreyfus' Sword Hilt * *Alfred George Hinds's Prison Uniform *Alfred Hitchcock's Metal Pinwheel * *Alfred Hitchcock's Shower Curtain *Alfred Kinsey's Abacus *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Alfred Nobel's Box Detonator *Alfred Nobel's Curtains *Alfred Packer's Gold *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred N. Stevenson's Military Helmet *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alfred Watkin's Theodolite *Alfred Wegener's Parka *Al Herpin's Rocking Chair *Alice Bailey's Necklace *Alice's Crown *Alice Stebbins Wells’ Police Badge *Allan Pinkerton's Briefcase *Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Almond Joy *Alphonse Cahagnet's Magnets *Alpine Brandy Rescue Cask * *Aluminum Bluthner Piano * *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Alvin C. York's Medal *Amanda Palmer's Ukulele *Amaterasu's Magatama Bead Necklace *Amazon Fish Tank (canon) *Amber Cigar Holder *The Amber Room *Amber Sphere (canon) *Amber Spyglass *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Ambrose Burnside's Jacket *Amelia Earhart's Goggles *Amelia Earhart's Lockheed Vega 5B *Amerigo Vespucci's Armor Plate *Amityville House Windows *Anasazi Rope *Anatomical Model *Anaxagoras' Krater *Anaximander's Sundial *Andrea del Verrocchio's Workshop *André-Marie Ampère’s Notebook *André Martinet's Phonograph *Andrew Borden's Couch *Andrew Detmer's Gas Mask *Andrew Jackson's Keg of Ale *Andy Wharol's "Campbell's Soup Cans" *Andy Warhol's Concept Dress Mannequin *Andy Warhol's Hair Brush * Andy Warhol's "Marilyn Diptych" *Angel Figurines * *Angela Cavallo's Car Fender *Angelo Faticoni's Chair *Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks * *Angkor Wat Statue of Vishnu *Angry Birdcage * *Animatronic Presidents from the "Hall of Presidents" in Walt Disney World *Anita King's Lighter *Ann Corio's Bra *Ann Faraday's Jacket *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Anna Pavlova's Swan-Feather Fan *Anne Bonny's Cutlass * *Anne Frank's Diary and Ribbon Bookmark *Anne Sullivan's Pearl Necklace *Annette Funicello's Beach Ball (canon) *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Ansel Adams' Camera *Antarctic Whaling Station Camp *Anthony Bishop's Manuscript * *Antique Candy Box *Antoine Lavosier's Candle *Antoine Lavosier's Microscope *Anton Aicher's Marionette Handle *Anton Chekov’s Pince-Nez's *Antonietta Dell'Era's Ballet Slippers *Antonio Stradivari's Violin Strings (canon) *Antonio Vilvadi's Violin Strings *Anton Praetorius' Hynm Book *Anubis Canopic Jar *Anubis Shrine Pyramid * *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Aphrodite's Girdle (canon) *Apollo 11 Moon Rock * *Apollo 13 Command Module *Apollo 15 Geologic Hammer and Falcon Feather *Apophis Statuette *Apple of Discord *Apollo's Bow *Arceus' Plates *Archibald Spooner's Cloak *Archilochus' Aulos *Archimedes's Bathtub *Arc Light from Iroquois Theater *Ares' Gauntlets *The Argo *Ariadne's Spindle *Aristotle's Lyre *Armand David's Glasses & Zucchetto *Arrhenius's Gloves *Arne Larsson's Artificial Pacemaker *Arrow of Alan Gua *Arrow of Time *Arthur Aston's Wooden Leg *Arthur Claude Darby's Rope *Arthur Conan Doyle's Disintegration Machine *Arthur Conan Doyle's Fairy Notebook *Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *Arthur Wynn's Journal *Arthur Zimmermann's Ticker-tape Machine *Artie Moore's Headphones *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *Assorted Herbs (Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme) *Athena Parthenos *Athena's Aegis *Athena’s Breastplate *Athens Caryatid *Atlantean Crystal Pendant *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Atlas' Globe *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch *Attila the Hun's Battleaxe *Atilla the Hun's Helmet (canon) *Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket (canon) *Audio-Healing Tuning Fork * *Auguste Escoffier’s Tasting Spoons *Auguste Rodin's Hammer and Chisel * *Augustin-Jean Fresnel's Magnifying Glass (canon) *Automatic Vaccum * *Autumn Leaves *Ayrton Senna's Race Suit *Axe Ring *Azletar *Aztec Bloodstone * B *Baba Gulabgir’s Flute *Babe Ruth's 714th Baseball *Babe Ruth's Baseball Bat (canon) *Babe Ruth's Baseball Glove *Babel Stones * *Babushka's Scrub Brush *Babylonian Battery (canon) *BACCCU Horn *Back Dorm Boys' Basketball Jerseys *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Baiju Bawra's Oil Lamp *Bakelite Dress Clip *Balancing 2B Pencil *Balcony of Capulet's House *Balda's Bough of Mistletoe *Balthasar Gérard’s Pig Bladder *Barbra's Trenchcoat *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Barnard Elliott Bee Jr.'s Civil War Uniform *Baron Samedi's Top Hat *Barrel from Niagra Falls (canon) *Barry Larkin's Olympic Torch *Barry Seal's Aviation Radio and Headset * *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Bartending Beer Taps *Baruch Spinoza’s Icosahedron *The Baseball that killed Ray Chapman *Basilikon Doron *Bass Reeve's Marshal Badge *Ba Statuette *Bataan Death March Dogtags * *Battle of Trenton Hessian Plate *Baychimo Steering Wheel *The "Bayeux Tapestry" *Baylor Dodgeball * *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *The Beach Boys' Surfboard *The Bean Family's Chains *Beatrice Portinari's Shroud *Beatrix Potter's Scarf *Beatrix Potter's Tea Set * *Beau Brummell's Cravat *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Beethoven's Ear Horn *Beethoven's Piano *Bela Lugosi's Cape *Bell and Howell's Spectroscope * *Belle Boyd's Dress *Bell from Carmo Convent *Bell Gunness' Wheelbarrow *Bell X-1 "Glamorous Glennis" *Belt Buckle *Bender Family Hammer *Bender Family Knife *Benedict Arnold's Sword *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benjamin Franklin's Glass Armonica *Benjamin Franklin's Key *Benjamin Franklin's Lightning Rod * *Benjamin Franklin's Ring * *Benjamin Harrison's Wax Cylinder *Benjamin Hornigold's Tri-Corner Hat *Benkei's Weapons Pouch *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Benvenuto Cellini's Salt Cellar and Silver Spoon *Beowolf's Sword *Berlin Wall Spray Paint * *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Bertel Thorvaldsen's Chisel *Bertrand Russell's Teapot *Bessus' Crucifix *Betsy Ross' Sewing Needle *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *Beverly Hills Supper Club Cash Register *B. F. Skinner's "Baby Tender" *B. F. Skinner's Dippy Bird (canon) *Bian Que’s Acupuncture Needles *Bill Anderson's Apron *Bill Clinton's Saxophone (canon) *Bill Cosby's Radio *Bill Hick's Contact Lense *Bill Murray's News Camera *Bill Todman's 'Penny Ante' Board (canon) *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Bretherton's Bug Spray *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Joel's Harmonica *Billy Loomis's Cell Phone *Billy the Kid's Boots *Billy the Kid's Repeater *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Bing Crosby's Record Player *Binnacle from the USS Squalus * *Bird's Postal Hat *Black Bart's Cannon * *Black Bart's Sextant *Black Canary's Fishnet Leggings *Black Cookie Jar *Black Denim Trousers of the Terror of Highway 101 *Black Hawk's Shackles *Black Oni Mask (canon) *Black Peter's Coal *Black Jake's Faro Game Table * Black Ribbon from the 2013 London Marathon *"Black Sabbath" Bat Skull *Blackthorn Shillelagh *Blade's Katana *Blaise de Vigenere's Inkwell *Blaise Pascal's Calculator *Blendtec Blender *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *Bloody "Bee" Playing Cards *Blue Orb *Blues Brothers' Hats *Blueprint for the Leaning Tower of Pisa (canon) *Blueprint for the Taj Mahal (canon) *Blue Suede Shoes *Boa Vista Plantation Token * *Bob Dylan's Bus Transfer (canon) *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bob Fosse's Bowler Hat *Bob Johnstone's Microphone *Bob Marley's Hairpick *Bob Ross' Palette *Bobbie the Wonder Dog's Tags *Bobby Blackburn's Crocodile Teeth Dentures *Bobby Fischer's Bag of Marbles * *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs * *Bodhidharma's Slippers (canon) *Bola Spider Bolas *[[Boombox from Say Anything]] *Bonnie & Clyde's Camera *Bonnie & Clyde's Pieces of Clothing *Boots from the Grande Armée *Borgia Family Cup *Boris Karloff's Frankenstein Costume *Boston Pope Night Carts *Bottomless Canteen *Bottomless Cookie Jar * *Boudica's Helmet *Bourgeois' Torpedo Shells *Bow of Eros *Bow of Leif Ericson's Ship *Bowl of Golden Apples *Box of Tamaya Fireworks from the 1843 Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Brahan Seer’s Adder Stone *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Briar Pipe Collection *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Brick from the Berlin Wall * *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Brick from the Great Wall of China *Brick from the K Foundation *Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick * *British WWI Soldier's Helmet from the Battle of the Somme River *Brodie Smith's Frisbee *Bruan Couple's Flying Knives *Bruce Lee's Punching Bag (canon) *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector *Buckminster Fuller’s Geodesic Dome Model *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree Leaves *Buddha's Khakkhara *Buddhist Prayer Beads *Buddy Rich's Drums (canon) *Buffalo Bill's Mail Bag *Bullfighter Estoque *Bull Summoning China Cabinet *Bunny Man's Axe *Burt Munro’s Indian Scout *Burt Shavitz' Bee Smoker *Busby Berkeley's Flask (canon) *Buster Crash Test Dummy *Bust of Diocletian *Butch Cassidy's Pistol *Butch Cassidy's Revolver *Butter Churn from Lancaster County C *Cable from the Warsaw Radio Mast *Cai Lun’s Paper *Cain's Stone *Cake Tester *Calaveras Skull *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Caligula's Sandals (canon) *Calvin Coolidge's Kerosene Lamp *Calypso's Conch *[[Camera from the Ed Sullivan Show]] *Cangjie’s Oracle Bone Script *Captain Hendrick Goosen's Trawling Net *Captain Joseph White’s Mattress *Cardinal Richelieu's Table Knife *Caretaker's Ribbon (canon) *Carey Loftin's Gloves * *Car Headlights *Caribou Pelt *Carl Barks' Animation Cels *Carl Gustav Hempel's Apple *Carl Gustav Jung's Cuckoo Clock *Carl Jung’s Sofa Cushion *Carl Ray's Paint Brushes *Carl Sagan's Jacket *Carlo Collodi's Bracelet * *Carolus Linnaeus' Herbarium *Carlos Arredondo's Hat *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Carlos Marcello's Favorite Table *Carnation Flowers from the Carnation Revolution *Captain Adrian Snow's Gauntlet *Captain Edward John Smith's Hat *Carry Nation’s Hatchet *Carrie White's Prom Dress *Case of Voodoo Dolls *Casey Jones' Pocketwatch *Cask of Amontillado *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Cassie Chadwick's Pearl Necklace *Castle Crasher Knight's Weapons *Catherine de' Medici's Corset *Catherine O' Leary's Cow Bell * *Catherine the Great's Scarf *Catherine the Great's Washing Board (canon) *Caucasian Eagle Automaton *Cave of the Piasa Bird *Cave Rock *Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop * *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Celtic Red Deer Hide *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Ceramic Figurine Collection *Cesar Chavez's Hoe *Cesar Chavez's Trellis *Cesira Ferrani 's Pearl Necklace *Chalice of Dionysus *Champollion's Ideographic Dictionary *Chandelier from the Montansier Opera House (canon) *Charlemagne's Crown *Charlemagne's Stirrup *Charles II of Navarre’s Bandages *Charles II's Croquet Balls * *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles VI of France's Torch *Charles Addams' Harpsichord *Charles Angibaud’s Mortar *Charles Babbage's Gears *Charles Babbage Difference Engine *[[Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of Les Fleurs du mal|Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of Les Fleurs du mal]] *Charles B. Franklin’s Camshaft *Charles Blondin's Tightrope *Charles Blondin's Unitard *Charles Bowle's Flour Sack *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Darwin’s Magnifying Glass *Charles Darwin's Spyglass *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Charles Dicken's Badminton Racket (canon) *Charles Dodgson's Rosary *Charles Goodyear's Synthetic Rubber *Charles Hanson's Rocking Horse (canon) *Charles Heston's Rifle *Charles Kingsford Smith's Airplane's Undercarriage Leg and Wheel *[[Charles Lindbergh's Spirit of St. Louis]] *Charles Lyell's Tool Belt *Charles Manson's Metal Guitar Pick *Charles Manson's VW *Charles Martel's Stirrup *Charles M. Shulz's Airbrush *Charles M. Schulz's Pumpkin *Charles Ponzi's Money Clip (canon) *Charles Richter and Beno Gutenberg's Paper Roll and Pen *Charles Richter's Fountain Pen and Cap *Charles the Bold's Livery Collar *Charley Parkhurst's Whip *Charlie Chaplin's Bowler Hat *Charlie Chaplin's Cane *Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush *Charlotte Perkins Gilman's Wallpaper *Charred Crane from the Greene County Oil Well Fire *C.H. Bennet's Ball of Twine *Che Guevara's Beret *Cheng and Eng Bunker's Wedding Rings *Cherry Hill Murder Artifacts *Chester Moore Hall's Achromatic Lens * *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chesty Puller's Five Navy Crosses *Chicago Wheel *Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Chimariko Tribe Shaman Drum *Chi Medallion *Chinese Baoding Balls *Chinese Chopsticks *Chinese New Year Red Envelope *Chinese Orchid * *The Chinese Sandlewood *Ching Shih's Katana *Choe Museon’s Hwacha *Chris Hadfield's Acoustic Guitar *Christchurch City Cathedral Spire *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel *Christiaan Huygens' Pendulum *Christiaan Huygens’ Prism *Christian Doppler's Tie *Christine Skubish's Toy Blocks *Christmas Lights from the Rockefeller Tree *Christmas Pyramid *Christopher Columbus' Brooch (canon) *Christopher Milne's Sketchbook *Christopher Müller’s Gold Tooth *Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Chuck Jones's Glasses *Chunk of the Chelyabinsk Meteor *Chuck E. Yeager's Favourite Record * *Chucky Doll *Chung Ling Foo’s Bowl *Chung Ling Soo's Plate *Church of St.Pancras' Altar Cross *Cinderella's Carriage *Cinderella's Glass Knife * *Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Cintamani Stone *Civil War Snare Drums *Clap-board from Thriller *Clara Barton's Gloves * *Clarence Birdseye's Food Freezer *Clarence Birdseye's Heat Pump *Clarinet *Clarisse La Rue's Electric Spear *Clark Gable's Grooming Kit * *Claude Alexander Conlin’s Crystal Ball *Claude Shannon's Chess Board *Claus von Stauffenberg's Suitcase *Clay Models From "Corpse Bride" *Clement Moore's Pen *Cleopatra's Asp Skin (canon) *Cleopatra's Perfume Jar *Cleopatra's Pet Asp (canon) *Cleve Hall's Airbrush *Clever Han’s Horseshoes *Clint Malarchuk's Blood-Stained Jersey *Clipped Wings of Pegasus *Clock Face and Hands from the Original Big Ben *Closet Door *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Coconut Husks from Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Code of Hammurabi Tablet *Cold War Air Raid Siren *Cole MacGrath's Courier Jacket *Collection of Jimmy MacDonald's Sound Effect Device *Colonel Sanders' Suit *Color Wheel *Colossus Computer Vacuum Tubes *The Colt used by Clement Vallandigham *[[Columbia Space Shuttle]] *The Comfy Chair *[[Complete Encyclopedia Brittanica, Circa 1966]] (canon) *Confucius' Flip-Flops (canon) *Confucius' Paper Lantern *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Conrad Haas’ Nozzle *Constance of Penafiel's Throne *Constantine the Great's Crucifix (canon) *Constricting Yo-Yo *Convincing Dreidels (canon) *"Cookie Thieves Beware" Cookie Jar *[[Cookware from the Iron Chef Set]] *Copper Bowls of Life and Death * *Copper Roof Panel from the Plaza Hotel *Coraline Jones' Doll *The Cordwaining Shoebox *Cornelis Drebbel’s Micro-telescope *Cornelis Drebbel's Oar *Corner of Moses Stone Tablet (canon) *Corrupted Zalgo Computers *Corsican Brother's Vest * *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Cotton Club Matchbox *Count of St. Germain's Ring * *Courrieres Mine Miners Lantern * *Covered Wagon *Craig Jackson's Watch *Crazy Horse's Tomahawk *Cretan Labyrinth Archway *Crown Devon Honey Pot Preserves Jar *Crown of Minos *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crowns of Peter and Ines *Cryogenic Gas Heater *Crystal Skull *Crystalline Diamond Necklace * *C.S.A.: Confederate States of America Film Poster *C. S. Lewis' Wardrobe *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *The Cudgel in the Sack *Cupid's Arrows *Currier & Ives Advent Calander (canon) *Cybermen Outfits *Cynthia Doll *Cyrill Demian's Accordion *Cyrus Teed's Orrery *Cyrus the Great's Achaemenian Tapestry *Cy Young's Baseball D *Daedalus' Slate *Daft Punk Costumes *Daikoku's Mallet *Daimler Reitwagen *Dale Earnhardt, Sr.'s Race Car *Dalek Costumes *Daniel Defoe's Ship *Daniel Home's Turntable *Daniel Keyes' Pen *Daniel Patrick Carroll's Sequin Dress *Daniel Shay's Shovel *Danish Witch Doll *Dan Maloney's Hockey Stick *Dana Scully's F.B.I Badge *Dana Scully's Glasses *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *Dante Alighieri's Death Mask * *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Dark Stone *David's Slingshot (canon) *David Alexander Johnston's Boots *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Berkowitz' Dog Collar *David Brewster's Prism *David Bruce's Tie *David Copperfield's Curtains *David "Davy" Crockett's Musket *David Edward Hughes' Harp *David Hahn's Nuclear Reactor *David Livingstone's Diary *David Luiz's Cleats *David Marshall Williams’ Lathe *David Sarnoff's Radio *Davy Crockett's Raccoon Skin Cap *Davy Jones' Locker (canon) *The Dayton Project (canon) *D. B. Cooper’s Parachute (canon) *D. B. Cooper's Ripcord (canon) *Dead Sea Scrolls *Deadly Dental Floss *Death Bringing Bucket *Death Instrument *Debbie Stone's Name Tag *Debris from Crush, Texas *Debris from the Amoco Cadiz Oil Spill *Decorated Clay Vase (canon) *Ded Morez's Staff *De Historia piscium *Delphine LaLaurie's Whip *Demeter's Bouquet *Dental Tools *Dentist's Chair *Desiderius Erasmus’ Bookmark *Desktop Gyroscope (canon) *The Devil's Golden Fiddle *Devil Mask *Diagnostic Pitch-Pipe * *Dialga's Diamond *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dimentional Conversion Camera * *Dinner Table & Chairs from Dinner For One *Diogenes of Sinope's Barrel *Diogenes of Sinope's Lantern *Dipper Pines' Hat *Disintegrating Peppermill (canon) *Dmitri Mendeleev's Display of the Periodic Table *Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet *Doc Brown's Stop Watch *Doc Holiday's Playing Cards *Domenico Fontana's Rope *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube (canon) *Dominique Pire's Cappa *Domino Sugar Boxes (canon) *Don Quixote's Lance (canon) *Don Yenko's Tool Chest *Dona Fausta's Brooch * *Donald Ewen Cameron's Tape Recorder *Dong Nguyen's Phone *Donna Summer's Silk Blouse *Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory * *Door Knocker From 54 Berners Street, London *Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet *Dorthea Lange's Camera *Dorothy Liebes' Ball of Yarn *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Dough of Kolobok *Douglas Haig's Uniform *Draco's Cloak *Dragon Army Battle Suit *"Dramatic Look Gopher" Camera *Dream Present *Driftwood from the RMS Titanic* *Dr. John Crawley's Painting *Dr. Heimlich's Neck Brace *Dr. Valorous Coolidge's Whiskey Shotglass *Duane Jones' Lighter *Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch * *Dude Perfect's Basketball *Duncan Campbell's Lodestone Collection *Duncan MacDougall’s Scale *The Dueling Fiddles *Dun Scotus' Coffin Handle *Durham Boat *Dutch Army Punishment Whip (canon) *DuVall Windshield *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars E *Eadweard Muybridge's Zoopraxiscope *Ear of Dionysius *Earl J. Hickey's List *Earl W. Bascom's Horseshoe *Easter Island Conch Shell *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Eau De Via Faucet * *Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap (canon) *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Edgar Allan Poe's Bust of Athena *Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook * *Edgar Bergen's Stool *Ed Gein's Shovel *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *Edmond Halley's Telescope *Edmund Hillary's Climbing Gloves *Edmund Mcllhenny's Hot Sauce *Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle * *Edsel Ford Fong's Apron *Eduard Khil's Suit *Edvard Munch's Original Painting of "The Scream" *Edward I of England's Coal *Edward Adamson's Colored Pencils *Edward Bellamy's Cornerstone *Edward Bernay's Cigar *Edward John Dent's Chronometer *Edward Lowe's Prayer Censer * *Edward Mordake's Second Face *Edward Mueller's Counterfeit Dollar Bill *Edward O. Thorp & Claude Shannon's Pocket Computer *Edward Oxford's Bullets *Edward Teach's Shackles *Edward Teach's Sword *Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor (canon) *Edwin Armstrong's Radio Parts *Edwin Binne's Candles *Edwin F. Glenn's Water Funnel *Ed Wood's Director Chair *Ed Wood's "Glenda" Dress *Eepybird's Sticky Notes *Eero Saarinen's Model of the Gateway Arch *Eggnog from the Eggnog Riots *Egg of Columbus (canon) *Egon Ronay's Crab Cracker *Egyptian Sex Manuals *Egyptian Sphinx Slab (canon) *Eiffel Tower Parrot Cage *E. J. Pennington’s Motor *Elder Zhang Guo’s Fish Drum *Elements of Harmony *The Elephant of the Bastille *Elias Garcia Martinez's Paint Brush Set *Elijah's Cup *Eli's Bible *Eli Whitney's Vest *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram *Elizabeth I's Toilet *Elizabeth Barton's Leather Belt *Elizabeth Bathory's Bathtub (canon) *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Bucket Handle *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers *Elizabeth Short's Dahlia *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Elliot Ness' Handcuffs *Elliot Ness's Tie Clip and Cufflinks *Elsa Gidlow's Locket *Elsie Wright’s Camera *Elton John's Candle *Elvis Presley's Black Belt *Elvis Presley's Hip-Bone (canon) *Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar *Emanuel Luetze's Palette *Emanuel Snowman's Fabergé Egg *Emanuel Swedenborg's Scissor Glasses *Emerald Bow and Arrows (canon) *Emil Krebs’ Pince-Nez *Emily Dickinson's Basket *Emma Smith's Gown *Emerald City Glasses *Emerald Necklace *Emilio Carranza's Telegram *Empedocles' Scales *Emperor Sutoku's Sutras *Empire State Building Masonry *Endless Bag of Catnip (canon) *Endless Paint Can *Endless Wite-Out Bottle *Enrico Fermi's Leather Shoes *Epicurus' Letters *Epicurus' Molecular Models *Eric Mardsen's Record * *Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool *Eric McMillan's Original Ball Pit *Ergot Bread from Salem *Ernest Hemmingway's Stuffed Marlin *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Ernest Lehmann's Captain Hat *Ernest Shackleton's Can of Sardines (canon) *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Erwin Schrödinger’s Cat Collar *Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe *Eskimo Spears *Essex Fishing Trawler *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *Etta James' Microphone *Eustache Dauger's Iron Mask *Evangelista Torricelli's Barometer *Evel Knievel's Bike Helmet *Evel Knievel’s Motorcycle Handbrake *Evelyn Nesbitt's Rings *Evry Schatzman's Telescope (canon) *Ewuare’s Talisman *Excalibur * *Extract of Male Angler Fish *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun *Ezra Meeker's Oregon Trail Beer F *Fairground Mustachio *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *Family Double Dare Tournament of Champions Trophy *Fangs of Julunggul *F.A.O. Schwarz's Toy Box *Faraday's Magnets *Faxian's Sandles *Fear Factor' Camera *Feather Producing Flamingo Tin *Fei Lian's Bag *Feline Scratching Post *Felix Dzershinsky’s Cheka Badge *Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe * *Ferdinand Magellan's Sextant *Ferdinando de' Medici's Piano *Ferdinand Verbiest's Prototype Automobile *FERMIAC *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch *Fidel Castro's Cigar Box *Fiji Mermaid *Fine China Set *Finger Cymbals * *Finn McCool's Shillelagh *Fiorello La Guardia's Sledgehammer *Fire Alarm *Fire Extinguisher from the Great Fire of Smyrna *Fire Treasure *Firewood from the Execution of Jacques De Molay *First Box of Wheat’s *First Hand-held Tape Recorder *First Steiff Bear *First Wheel *Fish's Aviator Hat *Five-Tailed Fox Statue * *Flailing Fire Hose *Flare Gun from the RMS Lusitania *Flash's Boots *Flat Top Little General Store Gas Sign *Flidais' Staff *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *Flower Vase *The Flying Dutchman *Folsom Prison Ball and Chain * *Football Bomb *Fork from the Donner Party *Fork Handles *Forrest Ackerman's Memorabillia Displays *Fox Mulder's F.B.I Badge *Fox Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster *Fox Sister's Seance Table *Francis Galton's Dog Whistle *Fran Dresher's Lipstick *Frances Farmer's Music Box * *Francis Bacon's Pipe *Francis Church’ Original Editorial *Francis Drake's Drum *Francis Scott Key's Musket *Francis Tresham's Letter *Francesco Borgia's Dagger * *Francisco Goya's Palette Knife *Francisco I. Madero's Sombrero *Francesco Maria Guazzo's Hands of Glory *Francisco Pizarro's Compass *François l'Olonnais Gemstone Ring *Francois Villon's Inkwell * *Frankish Franscesca Throwing Axe *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank Buck's Camera *Frank Clewer's Sweater *Frank Conibear's Conibear Trap *Frank L. Baum's Water Bucket *Frank Lloyd Wright's Blueprints of "Fallingwater" *Frank Lloyd Wright's Pick-Up Sticks * *Frank Morris' Spoon *Frank West's Camera *Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion *Frans Masereel's Burin *Franz Kafka's Bed Springs *Franz Mesmer's Magnets * *Franz Reichelt’s Parachute *Franz Stigler's Rosary *Fred Astaire's Tap-Dancing Shoes *Fred Crane's Suitcase and $50 Bill *Fred G. Johnson's Circus Banners *Fred Roger’s Slippers *Freddie Mercury's Moustache and Striped Tights (canon) *Fredric Wertham's Comic Book Rack * *Frederick Law Olmsted's Map of Central Park *Fredrick II of Sicily's Chair *Freezing Snowglobe * *French Unicorn and Griffin Tapestry (canon) *Frey's Sword *Frida Kahlo's Thorn Necklace *Friedrich Nietzsche's Moustache Clippings *[[Friends Sofa]] *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *Frontinus' Bracer *Frostie's Pipe *The Funniest Joke In The World G *Gabriel, comte de Montgomery’s Lance Splinters *Gaius Appuleius Diocles' Chariot *Galen of Pergamon's Scalpel *Galileo Galilei's Astrolabe (canon) *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Ganges River Water *Gan Ning's Bells *Garðar Svavarsson's Ship *Gary Brolsma's Glasses *Gary Busey's Motorcycle Helmet *Gary Coleman's SAG Card (canon) *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gas Station Sign from the 1973 Oil Crisis *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *Gear Shift Knob *Geber's Battery *Geber's Glassblower *General Electric Can Opener *General Hume's Six Guns *General Tso's Pet Chicken's Bones (canon) *Gene Roddenberry's Glasses *Genghis Khan's Helmet *Ghengis Khan's Mace * *Genghis Khan's Saddlebag *Geoffrey Chaucer’s Chessboard *Geoffrey Chaucer's First Poems *Georg Joachim Rheticus' Compass and other effects * *George Armstrong Custer's Bugle *George Bellows’ Fight Ticket *George Carlin's Microphone *George Cayley's Coat *George Fan's Sketchbook *George Frederic Handel's Baton *George Joyce's Uniform *George Maledon's Gavel *George Patton's Grenade *George Patton's Steel Military Helmet * *George P. Burdell's Backpack *George Plantagent's Corkscrew *George Reeves' Eyeglasses (canon) *George Renninger's First Batch of Candy Corn *George Romero's Camera *George Romero's Directors Chair *George Romero's Flashlight *George Takei's Blanket *George Vanderbilt's Keys to the Biltmore Estate *George Washington's Bleeder *George Washington's Colichemarde *George Washington's Teeth (canon) *George Went Hensley's Bible (canon) *Georges Mochet's Pedal Car (canon) *[[Georges Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres|Georges Pierre Seurat's ''Bathers at Asnieres]] (canon) *Georgia O'Keeffe’s Ram Skull *Georgia O'Keeffe's Watering Can *Georg Wilhelm Richmann's Metal Tongs *Gerardus Mercator’s Globe *Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *Geronimo's Skull *GFS Cooking Spray * *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes *Ghyslain Raza's Golf Ball Retriever *Giacomo Casanova's Hair Tie *Gilbert Vernam's Paper Tape *Gilles de Rais' Key Ring *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Ginnie Wade's Bread Dough *Giotto di Bondone's Lantern *Giovanni Boccaccio’s Laurel Wreath *Giovanni De Ventura's Beak Mask *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giratina's Platinum *Girolamo Savonarola's Crucifix *Giuseppe Caspar Mezzofanti’s Zucchetto *Glass Coca-Cola Bottle *Glass Eye *Glass Jar from the Donner Party * *Glass Plate *Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Gluttonous Cake Fork *Goblet of Severan * *Godfrid's Ladle * *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Gold Bond Bottle Caps *Golden Cap *Golden Egg *Golden Fleece *The Golden Hind *Golden Miniature Dragon Statue *Golden Nugget Ashtray *The Golden Rope (canon) *Golden Scale *Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad * *Golem Quartet Statues *The Gordian Knot *Gordon Gekko's Cellphone (canon) *Gordon Ramsay's Chef Knives *Gottfried Mind’s Copper Plate *Gotz von Berlichingen's Prosthetic Arm *The Governor's Knife *The Grapes of Wrath (canon) *Greased Lightning *The Great Omani's Handcuffs *The Green Thumb *Gregor-Bavari Perfume Bottle *Gregor Mendel's Glasses *Gregor Mendel's Magnifying Glass *Grenade from Adolf Hitler's Bunker * *Greta Garbo's Make-Up Kit *The Griffin Memorial Medallion *Grigori Rasputin's Prayer Rope * *Groucho Marx's Honorary Oscar (canon) *Guardian Scarecrow *Guglielmo Embriaco’s Siege Engine *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator (canon) *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guillermo del Toro’s Notebook *Gutzon Borglum's Busts of Presidential Figures *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara *Guru Gobind Singh's Kachhera *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh *Guy de La Brosse's Garden *Guy Fawkes Mask *Guy Fawkes' Gun Powder & Gun *Guy Fawkes' Day Fireworks *György Dózsa's Crown *György Dózsa's Pitchfork *Gypsy Rose Lee's Veils (canon) H *Hachiko's Collar *Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah * *HAL 9000 *Halloween Apple *Halloween Candy Container *Halo Activation Indexes *Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade *Hammer of Sucellus *Hammurabi's Ring *The "Hand of Faith" *Hand of Justice *Hand of Midas *Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment *Hannah Cullwick's Collar *Hannibal Bacra of Carthage's Elephant Tusk *Hannibal Barca of Carthage's Whip * *Hannie Scaft's Bullet Charm *Hans Christian Anderson's Sled *Hans Christian Ørested's Compass *Hans von Bulow's Piano Wire * *Hansje Brinker’s 'index finger' *Harland David Sander's Recipe Journal *Harley Quinn's Mallet *Harold Shipman's Bonesaw *The Harpe Brothers' Tomahawk *Harriet Tubman's Thimble * *Harris Farmer's Hoe *Harry Belafonte's Spotlight *Harry Blackstone Sr.'s Lightbulb (canon) *Harry Houdini's Boxing Glove *Harry Houdini's Water Torture Chamber (canon) *Harry Houdini's Pocketwatch *Harry Houdini's Wallet * *Harry Hurt’s Helmet *Harry Richman's Lapel Pin *Harry S Truman's Newspaper *Harry Wheatcroft's Rose *Harry Winston's Loupe (canon) *Harvey Fletcher's Hearing Aid *Harvey Korman's Cufflinks * *Harry Kellar's Lamp (canon) *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban *Hatfield and McCoy Family Rifles * *Hat from The Harlem Shake *Hatshepsut's Golden Beehive * *Haunted Accordion (canon) *The Haunting of Hill House *Hayreddin Barbarossa's Cannons *H.C. Andersen's Bedroom Wall Painting *Headphones (canon) *The Heart of Frankenstein's Monster *Heart of the Ocean *Heat Sensitive Mug *Hector Lavoe's Maracas *Hedy Lamarr's Dress *Heimdall's Trumpet *Heinrich Hertz's Battery *Heinrich Himmler's Wristwatch *Heinrick Muller's Golden Party Badge *The Heirloom Seal of the Realm *Helen Keller's Doll *Helen Keller's Pencil *Helen Keller’s Rocking Chair *Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet (canon) *Hendrick Avercamp's Ice Skating Shoes *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henri Becquerel's Maltese Cross *Henrietta Robinson's Shawl *Henry Brown's Wooden Crate *Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp *Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone (canon) *Herny Every's Paraso *Henry Ford's Model T *Henry Geber's Glass Figurines *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Henry J. Heinz's Bottle *Henry Meigg's Warrant Book *Henry Morgan's Sword *Henry Morton Stanley's Map * *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Cross *Henry Work's Grandfather Clock (canon) *Henry VIII's Belt *Henry VIII's Wedding Ring *Hephaestus' Vase *Hera's Peacock Feather Fan *Heracles' Bow and Arrows *Heraclitus' Knucklebones *Herbert Morrison's Microphone *Herman Melville's Harpoon *Hermann Ebbinghaus' Pencil *Hermann Rorschach's 10 Cards *Hermann von Helmholtz's Research Papers *Hermann von Teschenberg's Veil *Hermes' Winged Shoe *Herbie the Love Bug *Herculaneum Lantern *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernan Cortez’s Golden Signet Ring *Hernan Cortez's Helmet (canon) *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *Hero and Leander's Lamp *Herodotus' Dish *Herod the Great's Sword *Herophilos' Knife *Hero's Aeolipile *Herschell Gordon Lewis' Jar of Fake Blood *Hestia's Cauldron *Hesy-Ra’s Leather Bag *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *H.H. Holmes' Cough Syrup *High Striker *Hippocrates' Fibula * *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Hippolyte Bernheim’s Cravat *Hillary and Tenzing's Climbing Googles *Hiram Abiff's Masonry Tools * *Hitoshi Christopher Nikaidoh's Elevator Suspension Wires *HMS Dreadnought Hoax Costumes *Hole-in-one Golf Club (canon) *Holocaust Skin Lamp *Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch *Holy Lance *Homer's Scrolls *Homestuck Artifacts *Homunculus *Honami Koetsu's Ceramic Bowl *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Honjo Masamune * *Honoré Daumier's Canvas *The Hope Diamond (canon) *Horace Wells’ Top Hat *Horace Westlake Fink's Bronze Baby Shoes * *Horatio Nelson's Compass *Horatio Nelson Jackson's Steering Wheel *Horn of Plenty *Horse Cigarette Case *Horus' Boat *The Hot Potato (canon) *Hot Wheels Toy Car *House of Commons Masonry * *House Peters, Jr.'s Mop *Howard Carter's Coffee Pot * *Howard Carter's Shovel *Howard Hughes' Coasters *H.P. Lovecraft's Silver Key * *Hsinbyushin's Wooden Stork (canon) *Hua Tuo's Scalpel * *Huangbo Xiyun's Hanfu *Hubert Wolfe+585 Sr's Letterpress *Hugo Weigold's Net *Humphrey Bogart's Cigarettes *Hunter Doherty Adam's Jack-in-the-Box * *Hyder Ali’s Mysorean Rockets *Hydrophobic Umbrella *Hygroscopic Wet Floor Sign *Hypatia's Chariot *Hypnos’ Poppy I *"I Ain't Got Time For That" Woman's Earrings *Ian Curtis's Vox Phantom Special VI Guitar *Ian Fleming's Pistol *Ib Amulet *Ibn al-Baytar's Pendent *Icarus' Chains *Ice Age Fossil *Ice Flower * *Ice Treasure *Idina Mendzel's Broomstick *ID Sniper Rifle *Ignacy Lukasiewicz's Hand Drill *Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box * *Igor Sikorsky's Helicopter *Ilse Koch's Whip * *Inari's Jewel *Indiana Jones's Whip *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Infirmary Pin *Inquisition Torture Saw (canon) *Inscription on the Main Entrance of The Globe Theater *Instantaneous Meat Mincer *Inuit Water Pouch *Invincibility Raincoat (canon) *iPod *Ira Aten’s Dynamite *Irena Sendler's Dreidel *Irish Washing Rag *Iron Bars from the UpStairs Lounge *Iron Maiden from Nuremberg *Iron Maiden of Nuremberg's Lock *Iron Trivet (canon) *Irrational Abacus *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Issac Babbitt's Smelting Cast *Issac Newton's Apple *Issac Newton's Cravat (canon) *Issac Parker's Noose * *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *Isambard Kingdom Brunel's Cigar Box *Ishikawa Goemon's Kunais *Ishikawa Goemon's Tanto *Ishinosuke Uwano’s Passport *Isidore the Laborer’s Plough *Israel Bissel's Saddle *Issac Watts' Bible *Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy *Issue One of Action Comics *Issue One of The Fantastic Four *Issue One of The X-men *Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics *Italian Laughter Bell (canon) *Itch-Inducing Toaster *Its Floating Balloons *Ivan Pavlov's Bell * *Ivan the Terrible's Gold Rosary *Ixtab's Noose *Izanagi’s Comb *Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith's Police Badges J *Jack Daniel's Original Whisky Bottle *Jack Dawkins' Red Suitcase *Jack Duncan's Spur (canon) *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewriter *Jack Ketch's Axe *Jack LaLenne's Stationary Bike (canon) *Jack London's Dog Collar *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jack Sheppard's Hammer *Jack Sparrow's Compass *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jack the Ripper's Lantern * *Jackie Robinson's Baseball *Jackson Pollock's Cigarettes *Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm's Kinder- und Hausmarchen *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt (canon) *Jacques Cousteau's Goggles *Jacques Cousteau's Diving Suit *Jade Butterfly *Jade Orb of Rayquaza *Jalal-ud-Din Muhammad Akbar's Smoke Pipe *Jamaica Ginger Bottle *Jamal White's Hosting Chair *[[James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother|James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother]] (canon) *James Allen's Memoir *James Bartley's Britches *James Bett's Cupboard Handle *James Braid's Chair * *James Buzzanell's Painting "Grief and Pain" *James Clerk Maxwell's Camera Lens *James Cook's Scarf *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *James Dean's UCLA Varsity Jacket *James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell *James Earl Ray's Rifle *James Fenimore Cooper's Arrow Heads *James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap *James Hoban's Drawing Utensils *James Hutton's Overcoat *James M. Barrie's Grandfather Clock *James M. Barrie's Suitcase *James Prescott Joule's Thermodynamic Generator *James Smithson's Money *James Tilly Matthew's Air Loom *James Warren and Willoughby Monzani's Piece of Wood *James Watt's Steam Condenser *Jane Austen's Gloves *Jane Pierce's Veil *Janine Charrat's Ballet Slippers *Jan Janzoon's Boomerang (canon) *Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass from Woodstock (canon) *Janus Coin * *Jan van Speyk's Flag of the Netherlands *The Japanese Nightingale *Jar of Molasses from The Boston Molasses Disaster *Jar of Sand *Jar of Semper Augustus Bulbs *Jar of Shiva *Jar of Sugar Plums *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jay Maynard's Tron Suit *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins *Jean Froissart's Mirror (canon) *Jean-Frédéric Peugeot's Pepper Mill *Jean-Paul Marat's Bathtub *Jean-Pierre Christin's Thermometer *Jeannette Piccard's Sandbag *J. Edgar Hoover's Tie *Jefferson Davis' Boots *Jefferson Randolph Smith's Soap Bar *Jeffery Dahmer's Handkerchief *Jeffery Dahmer's Refrigerator *Jemmy Hirst's Carriage Wheel *Jerome Monroe Smucker's Canning Jars *Jesse James' Saddle *Jesse James's Pistol *Jerry Garcia's Blackbulb * *Jerry Siegal's Sketchbook *Jesse Owen's Running Shoes *Jester's Mask *Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails *Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns *Jesus of Nazareth's Whip *Jet Glass Cicada Button *Jethro Tull's Hoe *Jiang Shufu’s Mandarin Square *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *Jimi Hendrix's Bong *Jimi Hendrix's Guitars * *Jimmie Rodger's Railbrake *Jimmy Durante's Cigar *Jimmy Gibb Jr's Stock Car *Jimmy Hoffa's Comb *Jim Jones’s Medical Needle *Jin Dynasty Chainwhip *Jingle Harness *J.M. Barrie’s Swiss Trychels *J. McCullough's Golf Ball *[[J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway|J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway]] (canon) *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Joan of Arc's Helmet (canon) *Joe Girard’s Keys *Joel Brand's Playing Cards *Johann Maelzel's Metronome * *Johann Rall's Poker Cards *Johann Tetzel's Indulgence *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Prism *Johannes Diderik van der Waals's Gloves *Johannes Gutenburg's Memory Paper (canon) *Johannes Gutenburg's Printing Press *Johannes Kepler's Telescope Lense *John A. Macready's Ray-Bans * *John Anthony Walker's Minox *John A. Roebling's Steel Cable *John Axon's Footplate *John Bardeen's Radio *John Brown's Body (canon) *John Brown's Machete *John Cabot's Map *John Carl Wilcke's Rug (canon) *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John C. Lilly's Isolation Tank Valve *John Dalton's Weather Vane *John Dee's Golden Talisman *John Dee's Obsidian Crystal Ball *John Dee's Seal of God *John DeLorean's Drawing Table *John Dillinger's Pistol (canon) *John D. Rockefeller's Bible *John Dwight’s Hammer *John F. Kennedy's Coconut *John F. Kennedy's Presidential Limousine *John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip (canon) *John Flammang Schrank's Bullet *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *John Hancock's Quill *John Hendrix's Bible *John Henry's Sledge Hammer *John H. Kellogg's Bowl *John H. Kellogg's Corn Flakes *John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter's Torture Rack *John Holmes Pump (canon) *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Hunt's Knife *John Jervis’ Ship *John Kay's Needle *John Keat's Grecian Urn (canon) *John, King of England's Throne *John Langdon Down's Hat *John L. Sullivan's Boots *John Lennon's Glasses *John "Liver-Eating" Johnson's Axe *John Logie Baird's Scanning Disk * *John Macpherson's Ladle *John Malcom's Skin *John McEnroe's Tennis Racket (canon) *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Moore-Brabazon’s Waste Basket *Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *John Paul Jones's Sword *John Pemberton's Tasting Spoon *John Philip Sousa's Sousaphone *John Rambo's Composite Bow *John Rykener's Ring *John Shore's Tuning Fork *John Simon Ritchie's Padlock Necklace *John Smith of Jamestown's Sword *John Snow's Dot Map *John Snow's Pump Handle *[[Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz|Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz]] *John Sutter's Pickaxe *John von Neumann's Abacus *John Walker's Walking Stick *John Wayne Gacy's Clown Painting (canon) *John Wayne Gacy's Rubber Nose *John Wesley Powell's Canoe *John Wesley Powell’s Canteen *John Wilkes Booth's Boot * *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *John William Polidori's Bookcase *Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot (canon) *Johnny Weismuller's Loincloth (canon) *Joker's BANG! Revolver *Jon Stewart's Tie *Jorge Luis Borges' Scrapbook *Jose Delgado's Transmitter *Josef Mengele's Medical Equipment *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Joseph Ducreux's Cane *Joseph Dunninger's Pocket Watch *Joseph Dunningers’s Props *Joseph Force Crater's Gavel *Joseph Fourier's Pocket Knife *Joseph Goebbel's Radio *Joseph Kittinger's Parachute *Joseph McCarthy's List of Communists *Joseph-Michel Montgolfier's Wicker Basket *Joseph of Arimathea's Tomb Rock *Joseph of Cupertino's Medallion * *Joseph Pilate's Resistance Bands (canon) *Joseph Polchinski’s Billiard Ball *Joseph Stalin's Gold Star Medal (canon) *Joseph Stalin's Sleep Mask * *Joseph Valachi's '58 Impala *Josephus' Papyrus Papers *Joshua's Trumpet * *Joshua Vicks's Original Batch of Vicks Vapor Rub *Josiah Wedgewood's Medallion *Jost Burgi's Armillary Sphere (canon) *J.R.R. Tolken's Ring *J.T. Saylors's Overalls *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Pounce de Leon's Chalice *Juan Ponce de León's Helmet *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *Jubilee Grand Poker Chip * *Judah Loew ben Belazel's Amulet * *Judas Iscariot's Thirty Pieces of Silver *Judson Laipply's Shoes *Jules Leotard's Trapeze Net *Jules Verne's Original Manuscripts *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Julia Child's Apron * *Julia Child's Whisk *Julian Asher's Violin *Julian Assange’s Flash Drive *Julius Caesar's Wreath *Julius Wilbrand's Lab Coat Buttons (canon) *Jumper Cables *Junji Koyama’s Vegetables *Jürgen Wattenberg's Leather Provision Bag *Justin Bieber's Guitar *Justinian I's Chariot Wheel *Justus von Liebig's Mirror K *Ka'ahumanu's Lei Niho Palaoa * *Ka Statuette *Kappa Bone *Kamakazi Bi-Plane *Kamehameha's Hawaiian Lei * *Kamehameha's Tiki Idol * *Kanhaji Angre's Boots *Kanhaji Angre’s Pata *Karen Silkwood's Shower (canon) *Karen Silkwood's Steering Wheel *Karl Benz's Toolbox *Karl Ferdinand Braun's Cathode Tube *Karl Heinrich Ulrichs' Hairclip *Karl Marx's Desk *Karl Nessler's Curling Iron *Karl Pilkington's Sleeping Bag *Karl Schwarzchild's Pocket Watch (canon) *Karl Wallenda's Tightrope *The Katanas of the 47 Ronin *Katie's Security Camera *Katia and Maurice Krafft’s Fire Retardant Suits *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Kaspar Hauser's Knife *Kay Kāvus's Throne *Keith Moon's Drumset *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kerry King's B.C. Rich KKV Signature V Guitar *Kerry King's Guitar Pick *Kessler's Photograph *Kevin Antoine Dodson's Bandana *Keys to the Alhambra *Keys to the Tower of London *Key to Tutankhamun's Tomb (canon) *Khasekhemwy's Sceptre *Kikunae Ikeda's Beaker *Kimberly Wilkins' Bandana *Kim Jong-Il's Glasses *Kincaid Lantern *Kincaid Pickaxe *King Akhenaten's Crown *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown (canon) *King Huai of Chu’s Shou Jie *King James’ Bible *King Lear's Crown *King Midas' Scepter *King Solomon's Bottle of Black Glass *King Solomon's Ring *Knife from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Art Theft *Klaus Nomi's Bowtie *Knecht Ruprecht's Bag of Ashes *Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Kon-Tiki *Kozyrev Mirror *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kriangkrai Techamong’s Vacuum Cleaner Bag *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunihiko Asou's Camera Obscuras *Kunoichi Tanto *Kuzma Minin's Butcher Knife *Kyle MacDonald's Red Paperclip L *Lady Godiva's Saddle *Lady Jane Grey's Necklace *Lady Liberty Lighter (canon) *Lady Lovibond *Lady Macbeth's Candle *Laika's Harness *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lance Armstrong's Trek Bicycle *Lantern Corps Rings (canon) *Laozi's Calligraphy Brush *Lara Croft's Holdsters *Larry Walters' Lawn Chair *Lauging Baby's Highchair *Laughing Moai *Laundry Basket from 'The Merry Wives Of Windsor' *Laurel and Hardy’s Hats *Laurence Shirley's Noose *La Volpe's Cowl *Lawrence of Rome’s Gridiron *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Lazlo Toth's Hammer *Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Leather Satchel *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lee Morgan's Trumpet *Leena's Bed and Breakfast Painting * *Lee Travis' Fedora *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *Left Handed Whopper Rapper *Leg Lamp (canon) *Leif Ericson's Helmet *Lenape Tribe's Cloak and Artifacts of Nature * *Leon Herrmann's Sword and Playing Cards (canon) *Leon Panetta's Projector * *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Leonard Smith's TV (canon) *Leonardo da Vinci's Gargoyle * *Leonardo da Vinci's Notebook *Leonidas' Cestus *Leonid Telyatnikov's Firefighter Gloves *Leotard from the Cirque du Soleil *Leroy Brown's Coat *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass * *Liberty Bell Ruby *Licking Dog Collar *Li Ching-Yuen's Bowl *Life Replenishing Clock *Light Stone *Lighter *Lightning Treasure *Lillian Russell's Evening Gloves *Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair *Lilo & Stitch Experiment Pod Container *Linda Lovelace's Bathing Suit *Ling Lun’s Bamboo Flute *Lin Zexu's Trunk *The Lion man of the Hohlenstein Stadel *Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Little Match Girl's Box of Matches *Liu Ji’s Fire Lance *Liu Ziye's Tanto *Li Zicheng’s Shackles *Lizzie Borden's Dress *Lizzie Borden's Compact * *Lloyd Loar's Mandolin (canon) *Lloyd Olsen's Axe & Mike the Headless Chicken's Head *Loaded Six Sided Dice *Locker Doors from the Sandy Hook Shooting *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Locust-Summoning Dog Whistle * *Locusta's Vials *Lon Chaney Jr.'s Make-up Kit *Lone Rangers Mask *Lonely Christmas Ornaments (canon) *Loki's Feather Cape *Lorand Eotvos' Balance Scales *Lord Alfred Tennyson's Cracked Mirror *Lorena Bobbit's Knife (canon) *Lord Byron's Cloak *Lottery Ticket, Circa 1950s *Louis XIV's Silverware Forks * *Louis Agassiz's Iron Auger *Louis Braille's Leather Awl *Louis Chevrolet's Helmet *Louis Daguerre's Camera Obscura *Louise Elisabeth de Meuron's Ear Trumpet *Louis Essen's Alarm Clock *Louis Le Prince's Camera *Louis Le Prince’s Film Spools *Louis Pasteur's Beaker *Louis Pasteur's Gloves *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle (canon) *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis Slotin's Screwdriver *Louis Vuitton's Suitcase *Louis XIV's Mirror *Louis XIV's Sundial *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Loukas Notara's Turban *Lourdes, France Madonna Statue *Love-In-Idleness Flower *Love Potion no. 9 *L. Sprague de Camp's Theodolite *Lu Bu's Battle Armor *Lucius Apuleius' Pet Donkey Hoofs *Lucius Copelands’ Boiler *Lucky’s Magical Charms *Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin *Lucrezia Borgia's Comb * *Lucy's Diamonds *Ludwig II of Bavaria's Cloak *Ludwig Miles van def Rohe's Drawing Board *Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock * *Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electric Wires *Luigi Galvani's Electric Device *Luigi Galvani's Scalpel *Luigi Lucheni's Dagger *Lully's Staff *Lumiere Brother's Cinematograph * *Lycaon's Ladle M *The Maccabee's Menorah *Macbeth's Sword *MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife *Madame Alexe Popova's Tea Set *Madness-Inducing Chair (canon) *Maeda Toshiie’s Yari *Mafia Knuckle Dusters *Magdelaine Lafreamboise's Foxskin Shawl *Magician's Cotton Sheets *Magician's Cufflinks *Magic Sand *The Magna Carta *Magnetic Lion Head Ring *Magnifying Glass *Magnus Ver Magnusson's Belt *Maitreya's Purse *Majidae Mic *Ma Jun’s South Pointing Chariot *Malachite Ring *Malcolm Forbes Odometer *The Maltese Falcon (canon) *Mansa Musa's Gold Bars *Mama Cass' Ham Sandwich *Man Ray's Camera * *Mandala Tapestry *Manfred von Richthofin's Triplane (canon) *Mangal Pandey’s Bullet Cartridges *Marble Block from The Papal States *Marco Polo's Compass *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Marcus Aurelius' Sword (canon) *Marcus Brutus' Dagger *Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade * *Marie Antoinette’s Cake Server *Marie-Jean-Leon Lucoq's Memento Mori *Margaret Devaney’s Pocketknife *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress *Margaret Q. Addam's Badge *Margaret Mitchell’s Manila Envelopes *Maria Montesori's Gloves *Marian Rejewski's Cards *The "Marie Celeste" *Marie Curie's Research Papers *Marie Curie's Silver Pendant *Marie Guichon's Red Hood *Marie Laveau's Crucifix (canon) *Marie Laveau's Voodoo Doll (canon) *Marie Tussaud's Wax *Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush * *Marilyn vos Savant's Pen *Mariner 4 Scrap Metal *Mark Allen Hicks' Nunchucks *Mark Antony's Roman Aquila *Mark Fischbach's Moustache *Mark Twain's Fountain Pen *Marquis de Sade's Pillow *Mars' Ancile Buckler Shield *Marshall Fields' Chevrolet Impala *Marshall Ratliff's Santa Claus Suit *Martha Graham's Ballet Shoes *Martin A. Couney’s Baby Incubator *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Bible *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Handcuffs *Martin Luther King Jr's Shoes *Martin Luther's Cross *Martin Luther's Nails *Martino da Como's Crock Pot *Marty Cooper's Cellphone *Maruyama Ōkyo's Paintbrush *Marvin Middlemark's Rabbit-Ears (canon) *Mary I of England's Crystal Vials *Mary I of England's Dress *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary Ann Cotton's Apron *Mary Baker's Necklace *Mary Delany's Embroidery Samples *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Mary Mallon's Cleaver * *Mary Poppin's Traveling Bag * *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet (canon) *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Mary Somerville's Book *Mary Wortley Montagu's Floralistry Gloves *Mary Worth's Mirror *The Masakichi Statue *[[Masao Asano's Racing Car '' '42' ]] *Masco Brand Pocket Knife *The Mask *Mask of Anubis *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Mata Hari's Stockings * *Matt Smith's Bowtie *Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Matthew Brady's Shoes * *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Matteo Bandello's/Arthur Brooke's Cross *Maui's Fishhook *Maurice de Sully's Three Gargoyle Statues *Maurice Koechlin's Original Eiffel Tower Model *Maurice Tillet's Trunks *Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron * *Mauro Dolce's Seismoloy Chart *Maya Angelou's Bell *Maya Angelou's Church Hat *Mayan Sacrificial Knife *Max Keith's Test Bottle of Fanta *Max Page's Helmet *Max Schreck's Fake Teeth *Max Sievert's Brass Blow Torch *Max Wertgeimer's Zoetrope * *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *Mayan Calander (canon) *M.C. Escher's Pen *M.C. Escher's Mirror Ball *M.E. Clinton James's Fake Military Uniform *Mehmed III's Silken Cord (canon) *Mel Brook's Hat *Mel Water's Shovel *Memorial Fresco of Hanno the Elephant *Memory-Living Victim Shoes *Mercy Brown's Shawl *Meshach Browning’s Turkey Quill *Mesopotamian Bronze Stele * *Metacomet's War Bonnet *Metal Lunchbox *Metal Ram's Head Drawer Handle *Metal Rooster Statue *Metal-Smithing Blacksmith Gloves *Metal Whistling Top *Meteor Fragment *Methuselah's Shawl *Meyer Lansky's Desk Fan (canon) *"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible *Michael Bay's Leather Jacket *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Fagan's T-Shirt *Michael Faraday's Balloons *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael Jackson's Red-and-Black Jacket *Micheal Keaton's "Beetlejuice" Makeup *Michael Malloy's Scarf *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael Servetus' Parchment *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Michelangelo's Brushes *Michelangelo's Poems *Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil *Michiel de Ruyter's Crest *Michonne's Katana *Mictlantecuhtli Statue *Midori Naka's Kimono *Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill * *Mika Jenkin's Sword and Scabbard *Mike Rowe's Ballcap *Mikhail Britnev's Journal *Miles Davis' First Trumpet * *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Minamoto no Yoritomo's Katana *Minecraft Creeper Wind-Up Toy *Ming Vase *Minoan Trident * *Minoru Yamasaki's Model of the World Trade Center *Mirin Dajo's Rib Bone *Mischievous Salt Shaker *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Miss Karen Eiffel's Keyboard *Miss Van's Gas Mask *Mitch Hedberg's Glasses *Mithridates VI of Pontus' Cup *Miyamoto Musashi’s Bokken *Miyata Unicycle *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Dhoti * *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Glasses (canon) *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Sandals (canon) *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Spinning Wheel (canon) *Mohamed Bouazizi's Gas Can *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth (canon) *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mongol Paiza *"Monkey" Typewriter *Monopoly Board from the Great Train Robbery *Montgolfier Brothers' Sackcloth *Mordecai Kaplan's Torah *Moses' Staff *Morphers *Mother Shipton's Tarot Cards * *Mother Teresa's Rosary *Mound Builder Hoe *Movie Projector from the Berlin Wintergarten Theatre *Mr. Bean's Teddy Bear *Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun *Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes * *Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow *Mr. Creosote's Tie *Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves * *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Mummification Linen *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Musician's Fiddle *The Murder Tools from Grigori Rasputin's Assassination *Murray Ball's Electric Fence *Murray Becker's Camera *Myrrha's Noose *Myron of Eleutherae's Bronze Discobolus Discus N *Nacy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball *Nails from the Crucifixion of St. Peter *Nain Singh Rawat’s Prayer Wheel *Nam Seok Byun’s Stone *Nancy Etticoat's Candle *Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat (canon) *Napoleon Bonaparte's Pocket Watch *Napoleon Bonaparte's Violin * *Nangkao’s Money Purse *Nathan Coker's Apron *Nathan Hale's Noose *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Nathuram Godse's Pisto *Natinim Wooden Wedding Band * *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Narcissus' Pond Water *Nat Turner's Knife *Naughty/Nice List *Navajo Dream Catcher *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Neil Harbisson's Eyeborg *Neil Patrick Harris' Handheld Microphone *Nelson Mandela's Bandages *Nereus' Walking Stick *NERF Recon Prototype *Nero's Lyre * *NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *New Year's Noise Makers * *New York City Fireman Boots *New York City News Microphone *New York City WABC Record Playing Equipment *Niall Ó Glacáin's Plague Doctor Coat *Niccolo Machiavelli's Chains *Nicholas Flamel's Cauldron *Nicholas of Cologne's Bell * Nicholas Owens’ Mallet and Chisel *Nicolas Appert’s First Can *Nicolaus Copernicus' Armillary *Nicolaus Copernicus' Planetary Models *Niels Finsen's Lighter *Night Fury Scale *Nikita Zotov’s Alphabet Book *Nina Kulagina's Cage *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami (Mirror of Truth) *Nipsey Russell’s Buzzer *Nisqually Totem Pole (canon) *Noah Brannen's Desk Fan *Non-Exploding Hand Grenade (canon) *Nordic Rune Stone *Norge Porthole * *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun *Norman Foster's Blueprints *Norman Rockwell’s Pipe *Norman Selfe's Pot Boiler *North Pole Sign *Norwegian Icebox *Nostradamus's Cherry Jam *NYPD Mug Shot Polariod O *Oak Tree *Oaxaca Pinata (canon) *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oddjob's Hat *Odysseus’ Bag *Ogier The Dane's Shield *O.J. Simpson's Ford Bronco *"The Old Man and the Sea" *Old Mose *Ole Kirk Christensen’s Wooden Blocks *Oliver Addams' Locket *Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breastplate *Oliver Cromwell's Chess Set *Oliver LeVasseur's Sword *Oliver Sack's Record Player * *Oliver Wendell Home's Spectroscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Olmec from "Legends of the Hidden Temple" *Olympus SP 320 Camera *Omphalos Stone *The One the Got Away (canon) *Opchanacanough's Bow *Orested's Compass *Orca-Angering Spatula *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Battleship *Original Blue Star Lick and Stick Tattoo *Original Bok Choy Boys *Original Bouncy Ball * *Original Box of Candy Canes *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *Original Can of Red Herrings (canon) *Original Can of Worms (canon) *Original Conch Shell *Original Copy of "A Christmas Carol" *Original Copy of "I, Libertine" *Original copy of "Sexual Healing" *Original Copy of "The Jungle" *Original Cover of "The Book of Kells" *Original D&D Dice and Game Board *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy *Original Dorchester Pot *Original Empire State Building Spire *Original Film Reel of "Dating the Enemy" *Original Gatling Gun *Original Ginsu Knife Set (canon) *Original Howdy Doody Marionette *Original Iron Pillar of Delhi *Original "Jaws" Poster *Original "Just Dance" Neon Gloves *Original "Knock-knock" Joke Door Knocker *Original LEGO Bricks *Original Machus Red Fox *Original Mistletoe *Original MP 42 *Original "Original" Ray's Pizza (canon) *Original Papyrus "Tale of the Doomed Prince" *Original Photo 51 *Original Recording of "Pelo Telefono" *Original Recording of "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder *Original 'Route 66' Sign *Original Rugby World Cup *[[The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac|Original Scroll of ''On the Road by Jack Kerouac]] *Original Seven League Boots *Original Silver Screen *Original Skydiving Suit *Original Slinky *Original Tape of "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Original TGC Edition of Exodia *Original Teflon-coated Pan *Original Thneed *Original Wind and Fire Wheels *Original Works of Toriyama Sekien * Oroborus Wooden Ring *Orpheus' Lyre *Orson Welles's Microphone *Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles * *Orville Wright's Bicycle *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osborne Reynolds' Attire *Oscar Hedstrom’s Gear Shift *Osiris' Flail *Osman Ali Khan's Gold Scales *Otis Barton's Bathysphere *Otto Frank's Star of David *Otto Lilienthal's Hang-Glider *Otto von Guericke’s Magdeburg Hemispheres *O-yoroi Armor *Owain Glyndwr's Surcoat *Ozzy Osbourne's Amp (canon) P *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Pachycrocuta Jawbone * *Paddy Barrie’s Stove and Brushes *Padlock Charm *Palkia's Pearl *Pamela L. Traver's Umbrella *Pancho Villa's Boots * *Pandora's Box * *Paracelsus' Medicine Bag *Paris' Bow *Parmenides of Elea's Tunic *Paschal Beverly Randolph's Crystal Ball *Patsy Ann Campbell's Tanning Bed *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Patrick Henry's Letter Opener *Paul Bunyan's Axe (canon) *Paul Broca's Surgical Scissors *Paul Ekman's Nesting Dolls *Paul Morphy's Chess Piece *Paul Revere's Lantern (canon) *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *Paul Tibbet's Binoculars * *Paul Vasquez's Camera *P-body Android Test Subject *Pearl Harbor Tool Box *Pear Tree *Pearl of Wisdom * *The Pearl of the World *Pedro Álvares Cabral's Original Chart of Brazil *Pellegrino Ernetti's Chronovisor *Pencil Sharpener (canon) *Penguin's Hat and Umbrella (canon) *Pepsi Bottle *Pepsi Bottle Cap *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Percival's Grail Sword *Percy Spencer's Microwave Oven *Pere Fouettard's Whip *Perk-a-Cola Machines *Perpetually Burning Torch *Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds *Persian Amulet *Persian Spear *Perun’s Axe *Pete Conrad's Space Boots *Peter Abelard's Letter Stamp *Peter Henlein's Nuremberg Egg (canon) *Peter Laurie's Eyeglasses *Peter Pan's Tunic *Peter Piper's Jar of Pickled Peppers *Peter the Great's Cape *Peter Tripp’s Glass Booth *Phar Lap's Blinders *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Phalaris' Brazen Bull *Phidias' Hammer and Chisel *Philibert Aspairt's Chartreuse-Glass Googles (canon) *Phillip James' Riata *Philip K. Dick's I Ching *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush * *Philosopher's Stone * *The Phoenix * *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pickens County Courthouse Window *Pickled Dragon *Pieces of the Antikythera Mechanism *Piece of Halley's Comet (canon) *Pieces of Yolanda Saldivar's Gun *Pied Piper's Flute (canon) *Pier Gerlofs Donia's Compass *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Easel (canon) *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's'' Two Girls Playing the Piano'' (canon) *Pierre Charles L'Enfant's Compass *Pierre le Grand's Gallons *Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope (canon) *Pieter Stumpp's Wolf Skin *Pike Carousel Horse *Pike River Mine Hardhat *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Piltdown Man Skull *Pimp Cane *Pink Floyd's Remaster of 'Another Brick in the Wall' *Pinto Colvig's Clown Shoes and Nose *Pipe from the Children’s Crusades *Pipe Organ from Diana's Funeral *Plane Sabotaging Oil Can *Plastic Waste Bin *Plinko Board & Chips *Pliny the Elder's Scroll * *Plutus's Key *Poe Toaster's Roses and Cognac *Poisoned Candy Apples *Poké Ball *Polde Bibič's Tree Leafs *Pol Pot's Punji Sticks *'Polybius' Arcade Cabinet *Polybius' Scytale *Pompeii Amphora * *Pompeii Pithos *Pompey the Great's Shield *Ponce de Leon's Cloth *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *Pont-Saint-Esprit Bread Knife *Pony Express Messanger Bags *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Pope Clement VII’s Zucchetto *Pope John Paul II's Assassination Bullet *Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara *Pope Leo XIII's Rosary *Pope Urban II's Robe *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Poppa Neutrino's Oar *Portal Gun *Portobello Pin-Cushion *Portraits Used in The Original Production of Ruddigore *Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine *Pots from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Prehistoric Plant Pollen (canon) *Preston Brooks' Cane *Preserved Head of Medusa *Preserved Shark Fin *Primo Levi's Scarf * *Primordial Tar from Pitch Lake, Trinidad * *Prince Hussain's Flying Carpet (canon) *Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petal *Prince's Keyboard *Procrustean Bed (canon) *Professor Layton's Hat *Prokop Diviš' Cross *Prop bomb from the Batman series *Prokop Divi's Lighting Rod *Propellers from the Spirit of St. Louis *Protective Safe Deposit Box *PS3 Wireless Controller *Psy's Tuxedo Jacket *P.T. Barnum's Spinning Top * *P.T. Barnum's Top Hat and Cane *Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lense *P. T. Selbit's Box and Saw *P. T. Selbit's Cheese Wheel *Puckle Gun *Pulley Block form the Mary Celeste * *Pykrete Destroyer *Pyotr Potemkin’s Bed *Pyrrhus of Epirus' Helmet *Pytheas' Tin Ingots *Pythia's Tripod Q *QI Klaxon *Qin Shi Huang's Mallet * *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu *Qing Dynasty Vase (canon) *Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake * *Qu Yuan's Scroll R *Radioactive Box of Twinkies *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Raijin's Drum *Rake *Ralph H. Baer's Original Simon *Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball (canon) *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Ramesses I's Headdress *Ramesses I's Medallions *Ramesses II’s Tankard *Randy Gardner's Coffee Mug *Raphael's Canvas *Ra's Crook and Flail *Ra's Solar Barge *Raspberry Beret *Ration Tin from the Grande Armee *Raven Feather *Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Ray Charles Sunglasses *Ray Harryhausen Model Collection *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Raymond Kaskey's Portlandia *Raymond Loewy’s Bus Model *Raymond Loewy’s Pencil Sharpener *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *RC Racing Car * *Reanimating Shrunken Head (canon) *Reception Bell from the Hotel California *Red Adair’s Hardhat *Red Clown Nose *Red Fire Ball * *Red Forest Flute *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red Orb *Red Velvet Swing (canon) *Reflective Beach Umbrella *Remati Shackle * *Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn's Picture Frame * *René Descartes' Drafting Quill *Renee Shin-Yi Chen's Porcelain Baby Doll (canon) *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Ren Statuette *Reusable Christmas Cracker *Reusable Neutron Bomb (canon) *Reusable Pigeon Bomb *Reviving Pacemaker *Rhett and Link's Clothes Rack *R. H. Macy’s Clothes Hanger *Rhodes Marble Bowl * *Ricardo Setaro's Radio (canon) *Richard Chase's Steak Knife *Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe * *Richard F. Gordon Jr's Spacesuit Helmet *Richard Granger's Cigar Box *Richard Granger's Glove *Richard Granger's Knife *Richard Granger's Pistol *Richard Granger's Whip *Richard III's Crown *Richard Kuklinski's Freezer *Richard the Lion-hearted's Armor (canon) *Richard Nixon's Shoes * *Richard O'Brien's Stockings *Richard Owens' Bayonet *Richard Trevithick's Iron Rails *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Rick Grimes's Colt Python *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments *Ring of Gyges *Rin Tin Tin's Leash *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *Riverton Maximum Security Prison Quartz Mine * *R.K. Wilson's Camera *RMS Olympic (canon) *RMS Titanic Coal Room Spun Handle *Roald Amundsen's Steering Wheel *Roanoke Knife *Robert the Bruce's Tartan (canon) *Robert Bullock's Gavel *Robert Crisp's Cricket Bat *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Robert Ettinger's Metre Ruler *Robert Falcon Scott's Goggles *Robert Frost's Globe *Robert Frost's Pitchfork *Robert Hanssen's Palm III PDA *Robert Hooke's Mirrors *Robert Johnson's Guitar *Robert Joseph White's Pipe *Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends * *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Robert R. Montgomery's Flyswatter *Robert Shields’ Typewriter *Robert de Shurland's Horse Skull *Robert Simnel's Leggings *Robert Spring's Sleeve Button *Robert Stroud's Canary Cage *Robert the Doll *Robert Wadlow's Shoes *Robin Hood's Arrow *Robin Hood's Cap *Robot Matchbox * *Rod of Asclepius (canon) *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Rodney Wood's Propane Heater *Roger Bacon's Magnifying Glass *Roger Bacon's Robe Belt *Roger Federer's Tennis Racket *Roger Nowell's Wig *Roger Patterson's Film Camera *Roll of Pennies *Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo *Roman Flagrum *Roman Scales *Romano Cattaneo's Alfa Romeo Spider (canon) *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Ronald Reagan's Jelly Beans (canon) *Ronald Reagan’s Swim Trunks *Rosa Parks' Bus Seat *Roseland Ballroom Marquee (canon) *Rosemary's Baby Carriage (canon) *The Rosetta Stone (canon) *Rosie the Riveter's Rivet Gun *Ross Bagdasarian Sr.'s Witch Doctor Mask *Roswell Collection *Round Table of King Arthur * *Roy Chapman Andrews’ Dinosaur Egg *Roy & Elise Olmstead's Radio Equipment *Roy Fransen's Diving Board (canon) *Roy Sullivan's Hat *Rubble from Sodom and Gomorrah *Rubble from the North Tower *Rube Goldberg's Styling Pencil *Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection (canon) *Rubik's Cube *Ruby Slippers (canon) *Rudolph's Nose * *Rudolf Koch's Font Design Papers *Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette (canon) *Rudyard Kipling's Rickshaw *Ruins from the city of Atlantis *Rumpelstiltskin (canon) *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel *Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Russian Nesting Doll (canon) *Russian Sleep Experiment Gas Tanks *Ruth Graves Wakefield's Baking Sheet *RWC 2011 Finals Ball S *Saburo Miyakawa's Hachimaki (canon) *Sacagawea's Indian Peace Medal *Sacred Papyri of Seleucia (canon) *Saint George's Ring *Saint George's Lance and Shield *Saint James' Fuller's Club *Saint Jude's Carpenter's Rule *Saint Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *Saint Lucia's Skull *Saint Matthew's Tax Lodger *Saint Matthias' Axe *Saint Nicholas' Gift Bag *Saint Nicholas' Three Stockings *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *Saint Paul's Letter *Saint Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Philip's Basket *Saint Sebation's Arrow *Saint Simon's Saw *Saint Thomas's Carpentry Square *Saint Valentine's Amethyst Ring *Saint Valentine's Rosary *Saleh's Camel Bone *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan * *Sally Tompkins' Medical Kit *Salmaan Taseer's Glasses *Salvador Dali’s Cane *Salvador Dali's Moustache Wax *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *Salvation Army Bell *Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette *Sam Sheppard's Wrestling Boots *Samson's Jawbone (canon) *Samuel Allison's Dark Tinted Goggles *Samuel Clemens' Riverboat Whistle *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samuel Pepy's Monocle *Samuel Pepys' Wheel of Parmesan Cheese *Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Fishing Net * *Samuel Ruben’s Batteries *Samus Aran's Armor *Sandbags from the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *Sands of Iwo Jima (canon) *Sands from Normandy *Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza *Santiago Ramon y Cajal's Microscope *Sapphires of Vali *Sarah Bernhardt's Evening Gloves *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *Saraswati’s Veena *Sargon the Great's Mirrors * *Saturn V *Sburb Beta Disks *Scallop Shells of the Sons of Zebedee *Scarab of Imhotep * *Schaefer Beer Tray *Scheherazede's Bracelet *Schrodinger's Cat *Scorpion's Ropedart *Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case * *Scott Joplin's Piano *Scroll of Qi *[[The Sea Cat]] *Searchlight from Alcatraz *Seaweed Stone Ball *Second Chance Heroes Artifacts *Secretariat's Horseshoes *Sedna's Seashell *Seductive Spectacles *SEES's Evokers *Selene's Tiara *Self-Answering Rotary Phone *Serial Killer Hook *Sergeant Stubby's Coat *Sergei Prokofiev's Chess Board and Pieces *Seth MacFarlane's "Family Guy" Concept Art *Seti I's Obelisk *Shah Jahan’s Peacock Throne *Shah Jahan's Taj Mahal Spire *Shaista Khan’s Sash *Shards of the Cross of St. Andrew *Shaka Zulu's Bongo Drums *Shaka Zulu's War Mask *Shamu's Tank *Shard from the Lens of the Lighthouse of Alexandria * *Sharkeisha's Winter Hat *Sharpie Permanent Marker *Sheldon Silverstein's Shaving Razor *Shell Fragment from the V-1 Doodlebug *Sher Shah Suri's Helmet *Sheut Statuette *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shigechiyo Izumi's Kimono *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Shiro Ishii's Medal * *Shirt of Nessus *Shivaji’s Bagh Naka *Shoes from the Tank Man *Shoici Yokoi's Uniform *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Shotaro Ishinomori's Pen and Sketch Pad *Shower Head from "Psycho" (canon) *Shwinn Exercise Bike *Shylock's Coin Purse *Siberian Mammoth Tusk *Sigismund I the Old’s Tankard *Sigmund Freud's Cigar (canon) *Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock * *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Silap Inua Totem *Silver Bracelet * *Silver Bullet *Silver Goblet *Silver Necklace from the Atacama Desert Mines * *Silver Sugar Tongs *Silver Wing *Simo Häyhä's Rifle *Simonides of Ceos' Tally Stick *Sinclair Lewis's Writing Desk *"Singin' in the Rain" Umbrellas *The Singing Bone *Sinon's Helmet *Sir William Cornwallis Harris' Epaulettes *Sir Mix-A-Lot's Bling Ring *Siren Rock Pendent *Sitting Bull's Riding Blanket * *Skanderberg's Helmet *Skeleton Key *Ski Gloves *The Slayer's Scythe *Sledge Hammer from the Ohio State Prison Fire *Slender Suit *Slue-Foot Sue's Bustle *Smenhkare's Coffin *Smiling Dog Photograph *Smoking Railroad Spikes * *Sneezing Panda Video Camera *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Sobriety Coin *Soccer Ball from the Death Match *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Socrates' Cup (canon) *Socrates' Toga *Soda Fountain Machine *Sodom and Gomorrah Salt Mask * *Sogdianus' Scimitar *Solac Electric Toaster *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap *Solomon W. Golomb's Polyominoes *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *Sophie Lyons's White Gloves *Soul Dew *Souvenir Ashtray (canon) *''SpaceShipOne '' *The Spaghetti Tree *Spartan Armor * *Spartacus' Armor *Sparticus' Retiarius * *Special Order 191 Cigars *Speed-Reading Lamp (canon) *Sphinx's Gear *Spiked Torture Mask (canon) *Spindle from the Duke of Exeter's Daughter Torture Rack (canon) *Spine of the Saracen * *Spriggan Wings *Spring-Heeled Jack's Boots *SS Violet, Griffon *Stack of 12 Cans of Campbell’s Soup (canon) *Stadium Seats from the 1896 Olympics *Staff of Moses *Stage Door from CBGB's (canon) *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Stairway B Railing *Stanley Kramer's Film Reel *Stan Rogers Wedding Ring *Star Jelly *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Statues of Castor and Pollux (canon) *Statue of Euryale *Statue of St. Bartholomew *Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Statues of Zeus and Hera * *Steel Girders From Warehouse 12 *Stephen Wiltshire's Pen *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala *Steve Jobs' Hard-Drive *Steve Kordek's Pinball Machine *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy Motorcycle (canon) *Steven Hawking's Wheelchair *Steven Spielberg's Clapper Board *Sticky String * *Stingy Jack's Turnip Lantern *Stingray Barb *The St. Lawrence Memorial Medallion *St. Stephen's Church Weather Vane *Stone from Stonehenge (canon) *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 *Stone of Destiny *Stone of Truth *Stonewall Jackson's Piece of Shrapnel *Storage Door Knob *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Straightjacket from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *Studio 54 Disco Ball * *Stuffed Rat *Stuffed Speckled Chachalaca *St. Valentine's Day Massacre M1 Thompson *Subtle Knife *Sucellus' Hammer *Sue's Tooth *Sugar Skull *Sulla's Grass Crown *Summer Camp Inflatable Mattress *Sunbeam Mix Master *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Sun Tzu's"The Art of War" *Superman's Suit *Supermarket Sweep Shopping Carts *Susan Hayward's Silk Dress *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Su Song's Armillary Sphere *Svetlana Pankratova's Shoes *Sweeny Todd's Barber Shop Razor *Swiss Miss-Hap Mug (canon) *Sword of Apostle Simon Peter *Sword of Damocles *Sylvester Graham's Original Graham Crackers *Sylvia Browne's Pearl Earrings *Sylvia Plath's Typewriter * T *TableTop Fiasco Dice *Tactical Soccer Ball (canon) *Takeda Shingen’s War Fan *Tallulah Bankhead's Bentley *Tangram set of Captain Donnaldson *Taoist Monk Gunpowder *Tanto Blade Set (canon) *Tarnhelm *Tarrare's Wooden Box *Tay Zonday's Microphone *T. B. Beet's Bullet *Tea Box from the Boston Tea Party *Techno Viking's Watter Bottle *Ted Bundy's Bracelet *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *Ted Longshaw's AA Batteries *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Telegraph from Oman * *Teressa Bellissimo's Platter *Terri-Jean Bedford's Leather Bondage Straps *Terry Pratchett's Trunk *Terror Mask *TF2 Artifacts *Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard (canon) *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *Theodore Roosevelt's Hunting Rifle *Themistocles' Ostracon *Theodore Roosevelt's Glasses *Theodore Roosevelt's Teddy Bear (canon) *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Grinch Santa Hat *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Reindeer Antlers *Theodosius of Bathynia's Sundial (canon) *Theophilus Carter's Alarm Clock *Thespis' Robes *"The Thing" Transmitter *Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer *Thomas Anstey Guthrie's Stone *Thomas Crapper's Handbell *Thomas Edison's Wax Cylinder (canon) *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Thomas Jefferson's Wheel Cipher *Thomas Jefferson's Wig *Thomas Jeffries' Boomerang * *Thomas J. Maloney's Gavel *Thomas Kyd's Quill *Thomas Midgley, Jr.’s Gas Pump *Thomas More's Pendant *Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, Caught *Thomas Seddon's Palette *Thomas Townsend Brown's Gravaton *Thomas Wedgewood's Champagne Glass * *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer (canon) *Thought Recording Phonograph *The Three Golden Devil Hairs *Three Witches' Cauldrons from Macbeth *Threshold of Limentinus * *Thunderstone Axe *Thuringia Healing Blade *Tiberius' Goblet *Tibetian Chimes *Tigers Eye Crystal *Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Timon of Athens's Toga *Timo Pitkämö's Sparkler *Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses * *Tin Pan from Tin Pan Alley (canon) *Tinker's Lucky Penny *Tipu's Tiger *Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of "Oye Como Va" * *Titus Andronicus's Gladius *Titus Salt's Ottoman *Titus' Quadriga *Tobias Bamberg’s Ball *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Tod Sloan's Boots *Toga from 'Animal House' *Toilet Paper Roll *Tomahawk Reflex Hammer * *Tomas de Torquemada's Chain * *Tomas de Torquemada's Torch (canon) *Tom Emanski’s Video Tapes *Tom Ketchum's Hat *Tom Selleck's Moustache Comb *Tommy Cooper's Fez *Tommy Johnson's Guitar *Tommy Wiseau's Spoon *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Topsy the Elephant's Chain *Torch of Thanatos (canon) *Torii from Nagasaki *Toxic Red Rose (canon) *Toy Box from "Children of The Corn" *Trail of Tears Quilt *Trail of Tears Turquoise Ring *Training Flight 22 (canon) *Train Throttle from the Great Hinckley Fire *Transversal Hotel Key *Trayvon Martin's Hoodie *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Tree Seeds *Trent Kimball’s Windshield *Trevilian of Lyonesse's Horse Saddle *Trim Tab of The Voodoo Chile *Triple 777 Train *Trismegistos' Emerald Tablets *The Trojan Horse (canon) *Trowel from the Great Wall *Trunk from Bramshill House *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Tsutomu Yamaguchi's Stamp *Tupac Shakur's Gold Necklace *Turret from the Great Wall of China *Tutankhamen's Ankh *Tutankhamen's Earpools *Twelfth Night Yellow Stockings and Cross Garters *Twin chairs from "Who wants to be a Millionaire" *Tycho Brache's Prosthetic Nose (canon) *The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *Typhon's Scale *Tyreese's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand U *Uke Mochi's Suzu *Úlfhéðnar Armor *Ulrich Rülein von Calw‘s Leather Mining Apron *Ulysses S. Grant's Flask * *Umar ibn Al-Khatt's Sword *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *Union and Confederate Soldier Hats *[[Union Pacific Big Boy]] *"Urchin" Model Paperweight *Uri Geller's Spoon *U.S.M.C Lighter (canon) *USS Constitution *USS Constitution Walking Stick *USS Eldridge (DE-173) Ship's Barometer * *USS Enterprise WWII Aircraft Carrier V *Valentine's Day Massacre Brick Chipping *Valentino Liberace's Microphone *Valerie Solanas' Copy of'' Scum Manifesto'' *Val Valentino’s Mask *Vasco da Gama's Compass Needle *Vasily Vereshchagin's Palette *Vātsyāyana's Scrolls *Vātsyāyana's Statue of Buddua *Velvalee Dickinson's Doll *Vedran Smailovic's Cello *Velveteen Rabbit *Venus de Milo's Arms (canon) *Vial of Radithor *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Victorian Advent Calendar *Vietnam War Boot-Camp Toothbrush *Villejuif Leaflet *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear (canon) *[http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Van_Gogh%27s_Stormy_Night Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night] * *Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers *Viracocha's Staff *Virgil's Staff *Virginia Apgar’s Stethoscope *Virginia Johnson's Clipboard and Pen *Virginia Woolfe's Door *Vitalis of Milan's Chain *Vitellius's Cloak *Vitruvius' Ballista *Vladimir Gavreau's Fan Blade *Vladmir K. Zworykin's Cathode Tube *Vlad III's Hat *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Vlad the Impaler’s Sword *Voodoo Doll from Haiti *Voltaire's Cello *Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush *The Voynich Manuscript *Vyasa's Jade Elephant * W *Wallace Hartley's Violin *Wall Mounted Bottle Opener *Walt Disney's Paintbrush *Walter Chrysler's Building Spire *Walter Frederick Morrison's Cake Pan *Walter Freeman's Orbitoclast *Walter Halloran's Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Knife *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Walter Raleigh's Smoking Pipe (canon) *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cufflinks * *Wangari Maathai's Seeds *Warehouse 13.1 Diorama * *Warehouse 13 Garden Gnomes *Warner Brother Studio's Drum Set *Washington Irving's Saddle *Water Bucket *Water from the River of Styx *Watergate Scandal Lock Picks *Wat Tyler's Lance *Wat Tyler’s Money Sack *W. B. Yeats Glasses *W.C. Field's Juggling Balls * *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer *Werner Thomas' Accordion *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *W. G. Grottendieck's Stones *Whip from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *Whisk *Whistler's Mother's Rocking Chair (canon) *White Fan *The White Kiswah *"Whose Line is it Anyway's" Scenes from a Hat's American Hat *Wild Bill Hickok's Playing Cards *Wilem Jansz's Boomerang (canon) *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster (canon) *Wilhelm Rontgen's Monocle *Will Eisner's Drawing Board *William Abner Eddy's Kite *William Allen White's Notepad *William Beadle's Carving Knife *William Beebe's Umbrella *William Bleckwenn's Stethoscope (canon) *William Chaloner's Groat *William Charles Pitcher's Costume Trunk *William Coffin Coleman's Cooler *William the Conqueror's Scabbard *William Dampier's Eyeglass *William Edward Parry's Inuksuk * *William Etty's Canvas *William Gilbet's Lodestone Amber (canon) *William Hanna and Joseph Barberas' Pens *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Hornaday's Zookeeper Cap * *William James Sidis' Bookcase *William Jennings Bryan's Gold Certificate *William J. Simmon's Klan Cloak *William Kempe's Pipe and Tabor *William Kidd's Chest *William Kogut's Playing Cards *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *William Lindbergh's Baby Shoes *William Masters' Stethescope *William Mulholland's Clipboard *William Murdoch's Boiler *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *William Oughtred's Slide Ruler *William Penn's Hat *William Randolph Hearst’s Bulletin Board *William Robinson's Chest *William Schwenck Gilbert's & Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats *William Seabrook's Cookpot *William S. Graves' Lighter *William Shakespeare's Chair from the Globe Theatre (canon) *William Shakespeare's Lost Folio * *William Shakespeare's Neck Ruff *William Sianis' Goat Horns *William the Silent's Helmet *William Sommer's Marionette *William Stoughton's Gavel *William Sydney Porter's Watch Chain and Comb *William Tell's Crossbow (canon) *William Tell's Rabbit Foot (canon) *William Thompson's Preserved Scalp *William Whewell's Lab Coat *William Wordsworth's Necktie *William Wymark Jacobs’ Monkey Paw *Wilt Chamberlain's Shoes *Wilton Ivie's Notebook *Winchester Mystery House *Windscale Fire Milk Bottle *Wine Barrel used for George Plantagenet, 1st Duke of Clarence *Wine Decanter *Wings of Daedalus * *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Witch Hat *Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes *Wrigley's Juicy Fruit Gum *The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Conductor Baton *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Wooden Barn Beam *Wooden Doll from Croton *Wooden Dragon Priest Mask *Woodstock Tie Dye Shirts *WWII Tessen Fan * *WWII Viewmaster *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge (canon) *Wyrd Water X *Xenon Disco Dance Floor *Xiahou Dun's Eye Patch and Glass Eye *X-ray Specs Y *Yatagarasu's Feather (canon) *Yehudi Menuhin's Violin *Yi Peng Sky Lantern *Yogi Subbayah Pullavar's Stick *Yogiraj Bengali's Cobra Basket (canon) *Yuan Chonghuan's Knife *Yule Logs (canon) *Yuri Gagarin's Spacesuit *Yuri Gagrin's Hockey Puck Z *Zamboni *Zanzibari Cannon *Zeno of Elea's Arrow *Zeno of Elea's Racetrack Ribbon *Zeppelin (canon) *Zeus' Laurel *Zeus' Lighting Bolt *Zhang Heng's Seisometer (canon) *Zhong Kui's Hat *Zishe Breitbart’s Chain *Ziryab's Oud *The Zodiac Killer's Cryptogram *The Zodiac Killer's Hood *Zororoaster's Bones